Stay Awake
by Reiku Ikuma
Summary: Despues de una discucion con Mario, Luigi finalmente se arta de ser la sombra de su hermano mayor, e intenta vivir solo, pero lleno de odio y remordimiento Mr. L regresa con la unica intencion de matar al hombre de rojo.


**Esta historia está dedicada a una gran amiga y hermano mayor (si, es mi amiga hermano) Que siempre ha sabido ayudarme y la mayor parte del tiempo no se desespera con mi baja autoestima**

**Para nii-san.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo…"sinf"**

* * *

Eran momentos como estos cuando todo se vuelve gris, cuando sientes que la soledad te llegara en un momento a otro.

Cuando Mario sale a una aventura y deja a Luigi atrás.

Hace más o menos medio año en que esto empezó a ser así, Mario nunca le permitió a Luigi ir con él, y Luigi no se rebajaba a rogarle como si fuera un niño pequeño llorando por una paleta, pero se sintió mal de que su hermano ya no lo llevara a sus viajes.

Como si no pudiera confiar en él.

Y esta vez, no fue diferente. La princesa fue secuestrada, Bowser tenía un nuevo plan del cual usa mucha de su risa malvada y Mario era el único que podía salvarlos.

Luigi estaba sentado al borde de la cama de su hermano, y del lado contrario estaba la pequeña pero sorprendentemente espaciosa maleta que su hermano mayor siempre usaba. Mario estaba lanzando la ropa desde su cajón hasta la maleta, Luigi sacaba cada prenda, la doblaba y la volvía a meter de una forma ordenada, al parecer Mario no se había dado cuando de lo que su hermano hacia.

-Mario…- Luigi hablo en voz baja, mirando la camisa color rojo en sus manos

Mario hizo un sonido en respuesta, pero siguió buscando un par de calcetines en su cajón de forma frenética

Luigi suspiro -¿Por qué te vas?- La respuesta era tan obvia, pero Luigi aun pregunto, quería la respuesta real

-Por qué debo salvar a la princesa!- Mario contesto con orgullo

-¿Por qué tu?- Luigi pregunto, renunciando a su labor de doblar la ropa de su hermano, aun con la camisa arrugada en sus manos y miro a Mario.

Mario se levanto de un brinco feliz ahora con el calcetín en su mano- Porque es mi deber- contesto simplemente dándose cuenta de que era solo un calcetín, no el par, siguió buscándolo por la habitación por si lo había dejado tirado.

Luigi sabía que no haría a Mario pensar más a fondo sobre el tema, su hermano siempre ha sido así, ve las cosas del modo sencillo.

-yo…he pensado en que pasara el día en que tu no puedas salir corriendo a salvar a la princesa- Mario parecía insultado por el comentario.

-Yo siempre estaré listo para salvarla- Mario dijo en tono serio, mirando a Luigi con reproche.

-¿y si necesitaras ayuda?-

Con ese comentario Mario ya sabía a qué se refería Luigi, era la forma de pedirle que si podía ir con él, Luigi nunca hacia la pregunta de una forma directa, mas porque no quería verse desesperado por salir, tampoco quería que su hermano mayor lo viera como un niño llorón terco, él quería ir con Mario, demostrarle que es fuerte y que puede pelear a su lado, no quería estar solo y menos lejos de Mario, aunque Mario nunca le permitió salir de casa, a menos de que fuera al centro de la cuidad por las compras o al castillo, pero ellos ya han tenido esta plática antes, Mario sabe como desviar el tema.

-No la necesito, puedo yo solo, no subestimes mi capacidad, hermanito- Mario dijo sonriendo, alborotando el cabello de su hermano al pasar junto a el mientras aun busca el par del calcetín.

Sabía que lo que dijo sonó algo engreído, pero no quería que se preocupara de mas o siguiera siendo terco en querer ir con él.

-No la subestimo, es solo que me preocupa-

Mario le dio un abrazo rápido unas palmaditas en la espalda, entonces vio que su añorado calcetín estaba debajo de Luigi, empujo un poco a su hermano hacia un lado y lo tomo con una sonrisa victoriosa. –No hay de qué preocuparse, Weegie-

Ahora amos calcetines, Mario guardo los dos en su maleta, se sorprendió al ver todo doblado y acomodado.

-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar solo- Luigi dijo triste, acariciar la prenda roja aun es sus manos

A Mario le rompía el corazón las palabras de su joven hermano, pero no quiere arriesgar a su hermanito a esos viajes, Luigi puede ser lo que él quiera, es listo, amable e inteligente, puede elegir otra vida, además…Mario no se perdonaría si algo le paso a su hermano y no poder protegerlo.

-Volveré pronto- Mario cerro la maleta

-Te esperare aquí…como siempre- Luigi dijo con un suspiro triste

Mario le sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Luigi solo una vez más, al poco tiempo se escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse.

Y así ha sido últimamente, Mario se va y Luigi se queda solo en casa, pero hay una razón para ello.

Hace aproximadamente medio año, los Mario bros habían salido a su rutina de salvar a la princesa.

_-Flash back-_

_-Luigi ¡date prisa!- Grito el fontanero vestido de rojo_

_-Sí, ya voy!- la voz temblorosa de Luigi apenas fue escuchada por Mario, había un gran e hirviente poso de lava ardiendo y la única forma de pasar esa caminar sobre una delgada cuerda atada a las orillas, Mario paso con facilidad, mientras Luigi estaba abrazado de la soga y se arrastro para llegar, no era un mal método, solo que fue demasiado lento._

_Una vez (después de cómo 15 minutos) que Luigi logro atravesar el poso, Mario le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza, y siguió por el camino con un Luigi lloroso detrás de el._

_Caminaron sin problema hasta la sala del jefe, no era algo difícil de vencer, era un Koopa gigante, la diferencia fue que esta vez, no apareció la llave cuando el jefe murió, hubo silencio._

_-¿Ahora qué?-_

_-No estoy seguro…-_

_-Me da miedo-_

_-Deja de ser un llor…- antes de que pudiera continuar una gran masa de algo cayó sobre ellos, por suerte ambos pudieron salir para evitar ser aplastados, solo que a lados contrarios._

_Para su no sorpresa, lo que cayó fue Bowser, el rey koopa._

_Este rugió y de inmediato de dispuso a atacar a Mario con sus garras y el fuego que escupía de su boca, Mario esquivo todos los ataques, mientras que Luigi estaba a la espalda de Bowser temblando como una gelatina._

_Bowser estaba más que lleno de ira por no poder atacar al hombre rojo, y Mario sabía que entre más enojado este, menos piensa, así que siguió esquivando cada uno de los múltiples ataques, después de que Bowser retrocedió unos pasos por un golpe que Mario le dio en la cara, choco contra el hombre verde, aun enojado solo le dio un golpe y lo mando volando al lado contrario de la habitación._

_A Mario no le gusto eso, se distrajo al correr al lado de su hermano, se arrodillo junto a el_

_-¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto alarmado y preocupado_

_-Mario…¡cuidado!- Bowser había aprovechado el lindo momento para atacar con sus garras a Mario por la espalda, pero Luigi lo vio antes, empujo a Mario a un lado r recibió el corte de cuatro garras en la piel de su pecho, que desgarro la ropa y mancho el suelo de sangre._

_Mario esta en shock, pero de inmediato se convirtió en ira, mas por que el gran rey solo se rio de lo que acaba de hacer._

_Mario corrió más rápido de que lo nunca creyó que podría, y ataco al gigante reptil con un puñetazo en la cara, y continuo sin piedad sobre él hasta que Bowser huyo._

_Mario maldijo en voz alta, pero luego recordó a su pobre hermano desangrándose hasta la muerte, tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no iba a permitir que muriera, mucho menos por la mano de su peor enemigo, Luigi estaba inconsciente para ese momento, así que Mario lo cargo con cuidado en sus brazos y lo llevo de vuelta al castillo, era el único lugar que podía pensar en donde podrían ayudarlo._

_Luigi estuvo inconsciente dos semanas, Mario solo se quedo con el tres días, Toad le había insistido en que tenía que ir a salvar a la princesa, a pesar de que quería seguir al lado de su hermano el deber es el deber._

_Pero desde ese momento, había una pisca de miedo y de temor en el corazón del héroe del reino champiñón, algo que no le dejaría estar_ tranquilo.

-Fin flashback-

* * *

_Es corto, lo se. pero esto es solo un prologo, esperen al proximo capitulo si les interesa!_

_O si alguien se tomo el tiempo de leerlo..._


End file.
